Reprise
by CookieTower
Summary: Music-wise, the repetition of a preceding part of a composition after another part has been played. Falling in love makes you feel used to the personality of the one you love. What happens if they had changed completely? What will Matthew do? AmeCan AU


Re-written completely and re-uploaded~ aha~ I'll explain why after this.

I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings: **None at the moment but please remember that this will be BL and Out-of-Character (if not now) later on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Im Yong-soo watched his friend's face with a knowing smirk. Matthew was turning various shades of red yet again with his lips parted ever so slightly. Yong-soo wanted to laugh out loud and tease his friend but he doesn't want to be kicked out of the auditorium that badly. So he just bit back the laughter threatening to burst and just grinned. He would tease him later after the event.

Matthew is oblivious to his friend's knowing smile though as he is quite distracted. Today, the students of their high school are gathered in the high school's auditorium to watch the finalist of the school's Choral Competition perform. Matthew never knew why his school was so musically-inclined even though they are not a school for music. He is not complaining though because he loves music.

He loves music even though he is musically retarded – according to his friends and family.

He won't deny it. Matthew knew he is tone-deaf. He admits that he knows the least about music among his group of friends and he cannot play any instrument. That includes the Triangle or any simple instrument at that. He just loves listening, feeling and understanding music. He likes to listen to people creating beautiful sounds. That is why he waits excitedly for the next music competitions and or recitals that he could watch in his school. Sometimes he would go out of his way to support his campus-mates in various interschool competitions just to see them perform.

He loves being part of the lucky audiences that gets to witness such an amazing form of art.

Up until now he only went to watch these events just to please his senses but now, it's a different story. Yong-soo thought it was about time Matthew focused on something, _someone_ else other than his studies and hobbies. This is still new to him so it is very embarrassing but nonetheless, he loves the feeling – just as much as he loves to drown himself in music.

And now here they are in the auditorium and is currently watching one of the most popular choral groups in the school performing. Matthew couldn't concentrate on the awesome blending of the voices and instead has his eyes on another blond teen waving his arms in accord to the points and measure of the song on the stage. When the blond made another elegant wave of his hand, Matthew blushed and swallowed loud enough for Yong-soo to hear. Yong-soo snickered, earning a glare from his friend.

"Could you be any more obvious, Mattie?" Yong-soo teased as he elbowed the other playfully. Matthew scowled but his face remained flushed. "Man, if you didn't start wearing glasses, you wouldn't be like this! I'm so happy!"

"S-shut up…"

It was true. Before, Matthew was too in denial about his poor eyesight and as a result, he refused to get his eyes checked. His family had to force him to get glasses especially when he saw something he shouldn't. Yong-soo still laughs whenever he remembers. It was quite simple; Matthew just happened to walk in on his cousin while the girl was about to get dressed. While his cousin screamed at him, he didn't really know why. It wasn't until his mother saw various objects flying out of their guest room that he found out that he technically saw his cousin butt naked.

Yong-soo likes to think that Matthew got more action when he was practically blind.

Yong-soo lost a tooth shortly after stating that.

Going back, Matthew's poor eyesight led him to only appreciate the efforts of the musicians by listening. When he first wore his glasses, he felt all the more enthusiastic about his love for music. The expressions made by the people are so fascinating. He could actually see the burning passions and emotions of the performers as well as hear them. From then on, he vowed never to deny his eyes the pleasure of being able to _see _music…

Until a new choral group joined the ranks of the top choirs and entered the finals of one of the major music contests in their school.

When Matthew saw them perform, he was just blown away. The piece they sang was very lively and powerful. All the members of the choir had beautiful smiles and their notes just exude their true feelings. When his eyes landed on the conductor, his eyes went wide in awe. The conductor didn't press any force on his gestures but Matthew knew he had an astounding effect on his choir as well as the audience. The conductor's body swayed with the music and although he could not see, as the conductor had his back turned on the audience, he knows that his smile was the brightest and was being mirrored by the choir.

Their song ended and they received a standing ovation but when the conductor finally faced the audience, Matthew felt his heart thumping against his chest. As the conductor flashed the audience a toothy, confident smile, Matthew's cheeks grew hot and reddened. This was his first time seeing such an expression – it was just stunning.

After that, Matthew found himself staring at the blond as he went off of the stage and vanished into the back stage. He soon realized that the boy was actually in the same section as him (he hadn't noticed as he had just gotten his glasses). His name was Alfred F. Jones.

That was around five months ago.

And again, here they were, watching another finalist… specifically Alfred's whom Matthew has been gazing at for quite some time now particularly the conductor himself. Matthew learned that Alfred was pretty popular and out-going. He was the school's little ball of sunshine on a gloomy day as he always tried to do something that would make everyone happy. It surprises Matthew that he didn't know about him at all until now.

(Yong-soo tells him it is because he was too busy with his books and maintaining his high grades to notice his environment or work on his social life. Matthew feels angry but doesn't snap anything in retaliation. It's true anyway.)

"How hard is it to talk to him?" Yong-soo pressed, eyebrows knitted slightly. "You've asked out others before, why not Alfred too?"

Matthew grumbled and sunk into his seat but his eyes are still fixated on the other blond on stage until the lights went out and he flicked Yong-soo on the forehead, "Just shut up, Yong-soo."

"But I'm your best friend, daze~! I have to help you especially now that you've developed stalker tendencies!"

"I am not a stalker!"

Yong-soo stared at him blankly, "Yeah, following him around the campus and spying on him while he practiced _**isn't**_very stalker-like _**at all**_."

"…"

"I bet you have a lot of photos of him that you took secretly."

"I do not!"

"_Sush!_"

Matthew and Yong-soo turned to the peeved teacher who had the luck to look after the students and keep them silent all throughout the event. The two bowed apologetically. Yong-soo directed his attention to the stage while Matthew sulked in his seat, stuck in his thoughts.

Matthew didn't mean to 'stalk' the conductor. But just to clarify, he doesn't follow him around the campus – he's too shy to do that when everyone was around. He really does spy on him during Alfred's practices. It started by accident. He was just studying in the school library and he forgot about the time and in the end got to leave the library only an hour before the school closes for the day. It was then that he passed through empty school grounds that he heard singing coming from somewhere. In the most deserted area in the school, near a forgotten, old stone table in the back of the building, there sat Alfred F. Jones, singing contentedly with his awesome voice as the sun sets. Before he knew it, he was head-over-heels in love with Alfred (according to Yong-soo).

Matthew, Yong-soo oh so proudly announced at the lunch table several days later, started 'stalking' his love interest – going as far as to listen into girl's gossips and negotiating with the school's 'information-masters'.

He lost about a hundred and forty-three dollars.

Yong-soo laughed at the digits, Matthew blushed.

"Mattie~ You there? Just so you know, your crush's group won~"

The blond looked to the stage and indeed, the other blond's group was there excitedly jumping up and down on the stage. Alfred was there too, holding the glass trophy up high with a huge smile on his face. Matthew's breath hitched and his friend started snickering. He tried to place a glare in Yong-soo's direction but he couldn't take his eyes away from the stage.

"Forever alone~ haha-oww!" Yong-soo mocked, earning a swift blow on the back of his head, "So touchy, jeez…"

Matthew just pouted in his seat, eyes never leaving the brilliant blond trapped in a group hug.

"You're blushing~ haha-oww! You're so violent!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

It is 4:43 in the afternoon and the school is mostly empty. Matthew is still in the library, formerly mauling over mountains of books and papers but now he is sat on a chair he dragged to a nearby window and staring out of it with his head resting on his folded arms on the window sill.

He is waiting.

He waits patiently for something to happen. He idly whisks his gaze from one object to another. Soon, a low hum jolts him slightly from his boredom. The humming was far but near enough for him to know whose voice it was. Well, he knows there is only one person who practices his singing hours after the others have finished (because of the amount of times he stayed late just to hear this one person) so it is not much of a brain teaser. Slowly, words are weaved into the humming and Matthew smiles.

Today he is graced with a love song.

Words fluttered with the soft blows of the afternoon wind, making the leaves of the trees rustle like an accompaniment for the voice crooning its message to an unknown entity of his everlasting love. Matthew likes to imagine that the song is just for him. It's all right to dream, right?

It has become a routine for him to stay in the library after school hours when he found out about Alfred's solo voice training. At first he just went to listen because he likes Alfred but now he goes because the songs soothe him. He doesn't know why but the songs seem to uplift his mood after a tiring day. Whenever he was sad, the songs he heard were songs meant to make people smile. When he felt weak and invisible, he heard songs that encourage. When he felt down by his thoughts about his low chances of getting closer to Alfred, he heard songs of love. Hearing such singing had become essential to him.

When the song was over, Matthew heard a loud sigh. "God, I hope my voice was okay!"

"It's beautiful. It always is." he answered a little too bluntly and upon realization, he blushed and clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Really? Who said that?"

Matthew panicked and ducked down to the floor to hide himself. He heard running footsteps approaching his direction. He stayed motionless on the floor even as Alfred repeatedly asked who and where he was. Soon Alfred silenced and left. Matthew could finally breathe easy.

He got little carried away there. Alfred almost found out about him. That would have been very embarrassing.

After calming down, he went to arrange his belongings and headed home.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Mattie! Mattie!" Matthew grumbled at his friend's loudness and tiredly closed his locker. He wasn't in the mood for his friend's shenanigans today – what with yesterday's incident and all. Yong-soo was waving his arms frantically as he ran towards Matthew. Once in front of his friend, Yong-soo stopped and placed his hands on Matthew's shoulders for support, "Matt- D-did you hear?" Yong-soo panted.

Matthew raised a brow, "Heard what?"

Yong-soo gulped in air before clicking his tongue in distaste, "O-oh my god, Matthew, you haven't h-heard? Alfred has a girl friend now!"

"W-what?" the blond stuttered out. Alfred has a girl friend now? But he wasn't dating anyone yesterday! "H-how?"

"I thought you would know 'cause you spy on him after dismissal!"

He wanted to slap Yong-soo for being too loud but couldn't find the energy to do so. "But the school was p-practically empty… how…"

"Well," Yong-soo flipped out his phone and seemed to scan through his messages before saying 'aha!', "It says here that Alfred met the girl here in school yesterday and bam! They got together."

"How did you get that?"

"Long story, bro… Anyway Matt, I'm so sorry."

The blond sighed and bowed his head lowly. His Korean friend automatically pulled him into a hug and patted his back, "It's all right, Yong-soo. We knew I didn't stand a chance anyway so it's okay…"

"You don't look_ '_okay'," Yong-soo pressed but sighed when he heard a small sniffle from Matthew. "After school we'll go for ice cream, yeah? Then we'll watch those documentaries about polar bears that you love so much. We'll even make pancakes, daze~"

"T-thanks, Yong-soo…"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

The rest of the school year went by rather quickly for Matthew. Out of minute-depression, he focused more on his studies again. Yong-soo commented about it in worry and he realized he was being too hung-over. He tried to forget, really, but he could not because music is something he enjoys and with Alfred being engaged in music, it is hard. He still went to recitals and competitions for music. He still loved music despite his weakness in the subject. He still goes to listen to Alfred sing after dismissal despite another voice interrupting the other's practice.

And as the weeks pass, Matthew feels better. He gets involved in the student council though he is not a member. The president started relying on him for some help on the financial problems of the council just after one incident. They were in the same club, you see. The sudden activity in his high school life moved him from his slump and failure.

His daily spying became less frequent until the only times he heard Alfred's voice was only during in class, in competition or by pure coincidence (and whenever Alfred was being his obnoxious self). There's still that admiration for the other blond but at least he isn't bitter anymore. He doesn't even know what is going on with the other's life nowadays. And as mentioned, the school year ended in a snap and summer came by quickly.

He was now in his third year in high school.

Matthew was leisurely walking to school as it was still early and that the establishment was quite close until violating hands started groping his chest. The first time this happened, he yelled and nearly beat up his best friend (and that was during the first time they met) but now he is just surprised but is perfectly fine with the action – like it was normal.

"Mattie~! I missed you, dude! I brought you some souvenirs from back home so come by later to get them." Yong-soo instantly chattered after his groping, "Oh and did you hear?"

"Heard what?"

"Alfred isn't going to our high school anymore."

"E-eh?"

Yong-soo's eyes dilated. "You lied! I thought you were over him!"

The blond flushed and hid his eyes with his hair. Yong-soo laughed and pulled his friend from his spot and they made their way to school. "You'll forget him. 'sides, you're cute so it wouldn't be too hard finding someone for you. I'll even help, daze~!"

"Y-You did that on purpose, d-didn't you?"

"You're always in denial so I had to, duh." Yong-soo deadpanned as he stopped in his tracks to lock eyes with his friend. They stared at each other for awhile until fond smiles appeared on their features.

Matthew started laughing, "You know me too well."

"You're my best friend, after all!" the other answered and threw his arm about Matthew's shoulders. "I'd know if you're feeling emo more than anyone."

"Thanks, Yong-soo… Hey, I am not emo!" He muttered after processing what the other had just said

"Y'welcome, dude!" Yong-soo beamed, retracted his arm from the other's shoulders and ran, "Now come on! We don't want to be late!"

"Wha- hey! Wait, how did you even know that Alfred isn't going to our school anymore?"

"Long story bro~"

Matthew simply groans and quickens his pace to match with the other. They laugh as they arrive. He is glad that they have are in the same section this year especially Yong-soo because he can leech off of Matthew for homework.

The students are asked to gather in the auditorium for the opening ceremony. It's just like a student body meeting where they are welcomed back to school by the school authorities. Some important announcements are made and groups of students perform as well. As their school is somewhat musically-inclined, a song number by the most popular choral is expected.

It was Alfred's choir.

They had a different conductor, everybody noticed. Matthew wasn't too surprised as Yong-soo had already told him that the other blond left. He can't help but notice the difference of the two conductors though. This person was different – he guided the choir too stiffly. He looked very unsure of himself and as a result, the choir doesn't look too sure either. Their brilliant smiles are gone. It surprises him how they had changed. How long have they performed like this? Did it start last school year? He had failed to monitor their progress on their field during the last months of the last school year. What happened to them?

"What happened to Alfred?"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Still hate proofreading~ Sorry for any confusion. Oh, and sorry if you've already read this and then saw that it magically disappeared the next. Uhh, I re-read the first version you see. I didn't like my writing in first person point of view... I just don't. ;A; So sorry~ I think the story is more readable this way, yeah?

Does this story deserve another chapter?

**Please review!**


End file.
